


Cousin of a King

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [38]
Category: 11th Century CE RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comet blazes across the sky, a message burned in fire to be interpreted in many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cousin of a King

**Author's Note:**

> Salazar Slytherin, late September 1066  
> Prompt: Flash  
> Alternate Universe: Philosopher's Stone

A comet blazes across the sky, a message burned in fire to be interpreted in many ways. Salazar thinks William is right that it is a sign, but if it is one of conquest or some other destiny, he isn't so certain. He's only certain that this will be one insult too many on the long-strained friendship he's had with Godric and Rowena, because they will not understand why he had returned to Normandy, why he follows the banner of William the Bastard.

Helga will understand, but she's Norman-born and Norman-raised. She may not approve - she's not fond of war and conquest, for all her heritage - but she will understand. It's not about magical and muggle, though Rowena will certainly be surprised to know Salazar is in the retinue of someone who isn't magical in the least. It's not about revenge for being cast out of Hogwarts and from England, even if Godric will no doubt be convinced of that. It's not even about being Norman, and this being a Norman adventure.

"Are you ready, cousin?"

William is standing at the flap of Salazar's tent, watching him with a solemn expression. This is William's battle, William's destiny, and yet he's waiting on Salazar to be ready to return to the country which had barred him from his greatest work.

"I am."

**Author's Note:**

> This is Salazar who is no longer young and impetuous, no longer the idealist who joined three other young and powerful wizards to build a school for children to learn about magic. He's over a hundred years old - a good deal older than his cousin - and is contemplating an end. I think this is a few years after the Godric snippet, and Salazar is unaware of Rowena's death.
> 
> William the Bastard - later William the Conqueror - is related to Salazar through his mother, though he is himself a squib. If he had not been, it is likely his mother would have bundled him off to relatives away from his father, and he never would have been Duke of Normandy, or eventually the King of England.


End file.
